Love Song
by Nekessla
Summary: AU Heero finds the girl of his dreams, but she gets kidnapped by Quatre!!!!!! Quatre is the bad guy for once. :watches everyone gasp in shock: R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or the song "Once in a blue   
moon" That stuff belongs to their respective companies  
:Watches the author sob in a corner:  
Now on with the story  
  
  
Love Song  
  
Prince Heero looked around the ballroom and sighed. This ball was   
in honor of his 21st birthday and he was having a terrible time, even   
though it was his first ball. He looked out on the dance floor as a pained   
expression came across his face. All of his friends had found someone   
to care for and love. He had no one and his father was pushing him to   
get married.  
~Flashback~  
"Heero, you know it's time for you to be married" said King Yuy.  
"Father, I want to be in love when I get married" said Heero.  
"When I got married it was an arranged marriage and I learned to   
love your mother" said King Yuy.  
"But what if I am not so lucky!" yelled Heero.  
"I don't care! You will marry before you are 22" said King Yuy. He   
looked at Heero's saddened expression and couldn't help but feel   
sorry for his son.  
"I'll make you a deal. If you can find love by the time of your friend   
Duo Maxwell's marriage in 3 months, I'll let you marry her. But if you   
do not, you will marry Princess Catherine" said King Yuy.  
"Very well, Father"replied Heero.  
~Flashback End~  
That was 1 month ago. Heero was afraid he would never find the   
girl of his dreams, the girl we wanted to spend the rest of his life   
with. Heero looked up as his father walked towards him.  
"Heero, we have a treat for you" said King Yuy as he led Heero up   
to the thrones.  
"Songtress, come foreward" commanded King Yuy. Heero looked   
at the girl that came foreward and he held his breath. She had   
long, honey-blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. She was dressed in  
a gown of lavender silk. She was breathtaking. Heero could not  
believe that an angel from heaven was standing before him.  
"What is your name?" asked King Yuy.  
"Relena" replied the girl. Heero stared at the girl before him.  
'Relena...What a beautiful name' thought Heero.  
"Will you please sing for the Prince?"asked King Yuy.  
"Of course, you majesty" said Relena as she was handed a lute.  
(A.N: Lute-guitar, only smaller)  
A few chords came out before Relena began to sing...  
The room is empty   
The lights are dim  
And my hearts wonders  
If I'll ever see you again  
My tears are hungry  
For an open door  
When your arms held me  
Never felt that way before  
And I'll be waiting   
And I'll be watching  
Under a blue moon  
A taste of heaven   
Only happens  
Once in a blue moon  
Do you remeber   
When the wind blew free  
We fit together  
So naturally   
And I'll be waiting  
And I'll be watching  
Under a blue moon  
A taste of heaven   
Only happens   
Once in a blue moon  
If the wind closes a door  
It can open another  
And I'll be waiting   
And I'll be watching   
Under a blue moon  
A taste of heaven   
Only happens  
Once in a blue moon  
Once in a blue moon  
  
As the last few chords faded away, Heero looked on the girl as she   
finished playing the lute. As the crowd began to mingle again, he  
walked up to Relena.  
"Will you please dance with me?" asked Heero.  
"I am not worthy, your highness" replied Relena.  
"I think you are worthy enough" said Heero as he held out his hand  
to her. Relena looked down at the hand before her and put her hand   
in his. Heero led her out onto the dance floor. It felt so right havin her  
in his arms. Heero wished the dance could last forever. Suddenly, the   
castle was rocked with an explosion. Everyone was thrown to ground.  
Heero covered Relena with his body to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
Everyone looked up to see a young man with golden blonde hair and   
aquamarine eyes, dressed in a black shirt and pants with a hooded   
purple cape.  
"Who are you?" asked Heero.  
"I am Quatre, and I have come for my Relena" said Quatre.  
"Over my dead body" said Heero.  
"That can be arranged!" yelled Quatre. Quatre threw a bolt of   
lightening from his fingers and threw Heero against the wall.  
"Heero!" cried Relena as she rushed to his side.  
"Come with me Relena!" said Quatre.  
"I'd rather die first!" said Relena. Quatre said some word and Relena   
passed out next to Heero. Quatre walked over to her and picked her  
up and climbed up onto his dragon's back.  
"Take us to my castle" said Quatre. The dragon spread its great   
wings and left the castle.  
"Soon, Relena, you will be mine and only mine" said Quatre as they   
flew away.  
  
Back at the castle...  
Heero groggily opened his eyes and snapped to life.  
"Relena!" yelled Heero as he searched the ballroom frantically. He   
looked up and saw a dragon fly away with Quatre and Relena on  
its back.  
"Relena. NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Heero.  
  
In a castle far away...  
A girl with long, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes watched the  
scene in her crystal ball.  
"Soon, Heero, you will be mine" said the girl.  
  
Cliffhangar? Ahhh! Nooo! What will happen to Relena? Will   
Quatre take her away from Heero forever? Will Heero save   
Relena? And who is this girl watching them?   
All in the next chapter of Love Song!  
Please review! I won't continue without them!!!!!! Please!  
:Looks at readers with puppy dog eyes: 


	2. Love Song Part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing. Sob!!!! That's over with!  
You asked for it, you got it! Here's the next installment of Love Song!  
Here it is!!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
  
Love Song Part 2  
  
~Quatre's castle~  
Quatre sat in the throne room of his castle, awaiting word of when Relena  
had awoken. He looked up as a servant came up to him and bowed.  
"Master Quatre, there is a young lady who wishes to speak with you"  
said Rashid.  
"What does she want?" asked Quatre.  
"She will not say. She only wishes to speak with you" said Rashid.  
"Very well. Bring her in" said Quatre.  
"Yes, my master" said Rashid. After a few minutes, the door opened and  
a figure in a long blood-red hooded cape came in.   
"Who are you?" asked Quatre.  
"My name is Dorothy Catalonia, I am a wizardess as you are a wizard,   
Quatre Rababera Winner" said Dorothy.  
"What do you want?" asked Quatre. Dorothy laughed.  
"I thought it would be obvious, I want to help you" said Dorothy.  
"Help me?" said Quatre.  
"Yes, you wish to posess the young songstress, Relena. I want the one  
who loves her, Prince Heero Yuy" said Dorothy.  
"And how do you propose to help me?" asked Quatre.  
"By helping you make Relena yours. When Heero sees that Relena is yours   
alone, He will be crushed and I will be there to pick up the pieces" replied   
Dorothy.  
"I agree. I will need a little more help. But, you must stay here in order   
to devote your full attention to this plan, because without full attention,  
things will never be accomplished" said Quatre.  
"I agree with you. I will have my servant bring my things to the castle"  
said Dorothy as she turned and began to walk away.  
"Dorothy?" said Quatre.  
"Yes?" responded Dorothy.  
"A warning for you, if you warm one hair on Relena's head, you'll never   
see your precious Heero alive again" said Quatre.  
"I understand" said Dorothy as she walked out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Relena awoke on large four-poster oak bed with rose-colored sheets. She   
sat up and looked around the room. There wasn't much to it. A desk,   
dresser, 2 nightstands, a large window with a balcony outside. The walls  
were the same color as the bedsheets. The furniture was oak just like the  
bed. It took a moment for Relena's mind to clear.   
'Where am I?' she asked herself. Then she remembered what had happened.  
The ball, singing, dancing with Heero, being kidnapped by Quatre. As Relena started to get up, a large man walked into the room. She immeadiatly   
backed away, afraid for her own safety.  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt to. Master Quatre wishes to see you" said  
Rashid.  
"I'd rather die" spat Relena.  
"Well, you don't have a choice. Don't bother fighting. Master Quatre   
wants you unharmed, so please don't make any trouble" said Rashid.  
Relena looked up at him and looked into his eyes, they were full of   
kindness, concern and sadness.  
"Alright, I won't fight against you" said Relena as Rashid let go of her   
arm.  
"What is your name?" asked Relena.  
"Rashid, Miss Relena" said Rashid.  
"Lead the way Rashid" said Relena. Rashid opened the door and led her   
down the hall.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Quatre was watching the door intently waiting for Relena. He had been  
waiting on the edge of his seat ever since he heard she had awoken. A   
smile formed on his face as the door opened and his blonde haired, blue-  
eyed angel in lavender silk came in the door.  
"Welcome, my love" said Quatre.  
"What do you want?" demanded Relena.  
"You, my love" said Quatre as he walked to her and touched her cheek.  
Relena immeadiatly moved her face away from his hand and slapped   
him, Quatre's head whipping to the right from the force of the impact.  
"You repluse me! I will never love you! The only man I'll ever love is   
Heero! You're a monster! I refuse to spend another minute with you!"  
said Relena and began to walk away from him. Quatre grabbed her   
arm and pulled her back to him and kissed her hard. After the kiss   
had ended, Quatre had a smile on his face and Relena was wiping off  
her lips.  
"How dare you! To force yourself on a lady makes you lower than   
an animal. You're disgusting! How could anyone ever love you?  
You're a monster!" screamed Relena as she ran towards the door and  
left Quatre alone.  
"Soon, Relena, you will be mine" said Quatre.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Relena gazed up at the stars from her balcony in the castle, dressed in a   
long light blue silk nightgown. She wished she back with Heero, in his   
arms on the dance floor. The moment seemed to last forever. But it was interupted by a monster with the name of Quatre. Relena looked up into   
the night sky and looked at the North Star. She felt that Heero was   
watching over her from his castle as he was probably getting ready to   
come rescue her. She began to sing a lullaby that her mother used to   
sing to her when she was little...  
You lift me up and touch the sky  
When there's a tear you are my eye  
Everyone I think should know   
Where I am you always go  
You are shadow, you are light  
You take the darkness from the night  
I am always safe and free   
Cause you're watching over me...  
  
Relena truned around from the railing and walked back into the room.  
"Goodnight Heero" whispered Relena as she looked up one last time on  
the North Star.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Heero stood in the garden of the castle, wondering about how Relena   
was doing. He missed her so much. His ears perked up a sound that  
was carried by the wind. It was Relena's voice! And she was singing.  
You lift me up and touch the sky  
When there's a tear you are my eye  
Everyone I think should know   
Where I am you always go  
You are shadow, you are light  
You take the darkness from the night  
I am always safe and free  
Cause you're watching over me...  
  
A pause.  
"Goodnight Heero" said Relena's voice.  
"Goodnight Relena" said Heero to the sky, knowing his words would reach   
her, no matter where they are.  
  
What is Heero's plan of action? And will Relena and Heero's love be enough  
to conquer over Dorothy and Quatre's evil plan? Find out in the next chapter   
of Love Song! I will not continue if I don't get any reviews! See ya! 


	3. Love Song Part 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing! My heart breaks at the   
thought. There I went through pain because of the evil, evil people the   
sue defenseless girls wiht 2 dollars in their pockets!! On with the story   
and thanks to those who are nice enough to review!  
  
Love Story Part 3  
  
~Morning-Heero's Castle~  
"You can't go Heero! I forbid it!" yelled King Yuy.  
"I don't care. I'm going after her. And there is nothing you can do to  
stop me" said Heero.  
"You really love her, don't you?" asked King Yuy.  
"Yes, I do" replied Heero.  
"Then I will support you" said King Yuy.  
"Thank you, Father" said Heero.  
"Go to the man called Zechs Merquise. He will help you find your true  
love" said King Yuy.  
"Alright, then I'll be on my way" said Heero, walking towards the   
door.  
"Good luck my son, may you and your love return home safely" said   
King Yuy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Quatre's castle-throne room~  
Relena sat in a throne next to Quatre's, wearing the same blue gown  
she was wearing the night before, because she had refused to wear,  
eat or drink anything Quatre had given her.  
"i'm not going to hurt you, just trust me Relena" said Quatre.  
"I will never trust you or love you! Heero is only one I will ever trust or  
love, so what you are doing is useless" said Relena.  
"you will love me whether you want to or not" yelled Quatre.  
"And you cannot force someone to love you. Love is something that is   
given and I will never ever give my love to you, you sick monster!"  
screamed Relena. Quatre threw up his hands and walked out of the room,  
heading to see Dorothy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero knocked on the hut door that belonged to the man known as  
Zechs Merquise, a wise man and prophet. Heero looked up as the door  
opened.  
"Prince Heero, do come in" said Zechs. Heero looked at this man with   
long, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes in shock.  
"I know why you are here, so please sit down" said Zechs.  
"Can you help me find the man known as Quatre" asked Heero.  
"Quatre is not an ordinary man. He is a wizard. You see a long time  
ago, Quatre used to be human. When he was only 5 he fell in love with  
the girl Relena, and he wanted her to be with him. She rejected him and   
forgot about him. From that moment on, Quatre swore that Relena   
would be his and he sought out the old sorcerer Treize Khushrenada,   
and sold his soul for his powers to get Relena. He trained and trained   
to make his powers strong. he was gone for 10 years. But when he   
returned at age 16, Relena had already moved here after her mother   
died. Quatre had spent 2 years trying to find her and now it looks   
like he succeeded" said Zechs.  
"Is there anything I can do to stop him?' asked Heero.  
"There is one thing. If you get to his castle, destroy his crystal ball,   
it's the source of his power" said Zechs.  
"Where is his castle?" asked Heero.  
"On Titanic Mountian, just beyond Satan's Forest" replied Zechs.  
"Thank you" said Heero.  
"Go to the wizardess Lady Une, she will get you to the castle. Also,   
beware of the girl named Dorothy Catalonia, she is helping Quatre  
try to win Relena's love. When you get to the castle, don't believe   
anything Quatre or Dorothy may tell you, it will be a lie" said   
Zechs as he stood up.  
"Thank you" said Heero as he walked out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre burst into Dorothy's study, muttering curses to himself and   
stomping around the room like a 3-year old would. Dorothy   
laughed.  
"Do you see something funny?' asked Quatre.  
"She still refuses to listen to you" said Dorothy.  
"Yes, she will not listen to me" said Quatre.  
"I may have a spell that will help you" said Dorothy.  
"A spell?" said Quatre.  
"Yes, though i can't make her love you truly, I can get her to obey   
your every command" said Dorothy.  
"That will work" said Quatre.  
"Alright them" said Dorothy as she went over to a large book and turned   
toa certain page.  
"Okay, repeat this phrase 3 times: Omni, sumenaro, sumenaro, wowan"   
said Dorothy.  
"Omni, sumernaro, sumernaro,wowan. Omni, sumenaro,   
sumenaro, wowan. Omni, sumenaro, sumenaro, wowan" said Quatre.  
"There you go, she's under your complete control" said Dorothy.  
"Rashid!" yelled Quatre.  
"Yes, master" said Rashid, walking in the door.  
"Please bring Relena to me. Dorothy could you please leave?" said Quatre.  
"Of course" said Dorothy, as she got up and walked out the door.   
Quatre looked up as Rashid brought Relena in.  
"Rashid, please leave us" said Quatre.  
"Yes, master" said Rashid, closing the door. Quatre walked up to Relena.  
"Relena. I love you. Do you love me?" said Quatre.  
"Yes, I love you" said Relena. as if in a trance. Quatre bent his head down   
towards Relena and kissed her. Relena did not fight back as she had   
before.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero looked up at Quatre's castle, wondering how long it will take him  
to find Quatre's crystal ball and Relena. Heero walked up to the wall,  
wondering how to sneak in unnoticed.  
"I'm here, Relena. Don't worry, you'll be free soon. And we'll be   
together forever" said Heero, not knowing his love was under Quatre's   
spell.  
Dorothy watched from above as Heero wondered about his next move.  
"You'll be mine, soon, Heero. And you're precious Relena is already   
Quatre's" said Dorothy as she walked back into the castle.  
  
Will Heero be able to save Relena from Quatre? Or will his love for  
Relena not be strong enough to save them both? Will Heero come  
under Dorothy's spell? Find out in the next and possibly concluding   
chapter of Love Song! If I don't get at least 10 reviews, no more   
chapters coming out of me.   



	4. Love Song Part 4

Love Song Part 4  
  
Heero crept up to the last door in the hallway. 'Relena has to be in here  
somewhere' he thought. The door was partially open. He looked inside   
and his heart broke! Relena and Quatre were kissing! And she wasn't   
fighting back. She just seemed to be standing there, lifeless. After a few   
seconds, Quatre pulled away from her.  
"Rashid!" Quatre yelled as Heero ducked into another room.  
"Yes, Master?" asked Rashid.  
"Please take Relena to her room, it's nighttime, and she needs her rest" said   
Quatre.  
"As you wish, master" said Rashid.  
"Goodnight Relena, I love you" said Quatre.  
"Goodnight Quatre, I love you too" replied Relena in a monotone voice.  
As Rashid led Relena to her room, Heero followed them, hoping to get his love away from that horrible monster. Heero watched Rashid walk away from   
the room he led Relena into. Heero walked to the room and opened the door  
and as he walked in, he saw Relena sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair,   
dressed in a long pink nightgown and robe. Her face was completely stoic and her eyes were glazed over, as if she was in a trance.  
"Relena" said Heero.  
"Who are you?" asked Relena.  
"It's me, Heero" responded Heero.  
"Do I know you?" asked Relena.  
"Of course you know, you love me" said Heero.  
"I don't love you, I love Quatre" said Relena. Heero stared at her in shock.  
"I suggest you leave" said Relena as she got up to go to bed. Heero grabbed   
her arm and kissed her. Relena stiffened and tried to fight back, but Heero had   
such a strong hold on her, like a band of steel. Relena closed her eyes and memories came back to her , her singing fro Heero, dancing with him, being   
kidnapped by Quatre, refusing to be with Quatre. As the memories came back   
to her, she slowly responded to Heero, slipping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Heero pulled away and looked into Relena's eyes. They were shining   
and her face wasn't stoic anymore.  
"Heero, I knew you'd come to save me" said Relena, hugging him tightly.  
"I thought I'd lost you forever" said Heero, buring his face in his hair, smelling   
the scent of roses and jasmine.  
"Heero, we have to get out of here" said Relena.  
"We can't. If we don't get rid of Quatre now, he'll keep coming back for you" said Heero.  
"I get wht you're saying, but how do we kill him" asked Relena.  
"We must destory his crystal ball (A.N: stupid, right?). Do you know where  
it is?" said Heero.  
"Yes, it's in his throne room" said Relena.  
"Take me there" said Heero. Relena took Heero's hand and led him down the   
hallway to Quatre's throne room.  
"We need a plan" said Heero.  
"I know, I'll distract him and you'll destroy the crystal ball" said Relena.  
"No way, I don't want you near him" said Heero.  
"You remember what happened last time you tried to fight him?"asked Relena  
as Heero's face reddened.  
"Alright, but be careful" said Heero as he kissed Relena.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Quatre sat in his throne, thinking about Relena. He couldn't believe that Relena was his. And now, Dorothy was out of the way. He had just killed her a few   
hours ago. He was grateful for her help, but Dorothy was a nusience.   
~Flashback~  
Dorothy watched in her crystal ball as Relena was led to her room, under the   
spell. As the crystal ball dimmed, she closed her eyes as she thought about Heero. She was so caught up in her dreams of living with Heero forever, that she didn't notice Quatre coming up behind her.  
"Dreaming again?" Quatre whispered in her ear. Dorothy screamed. Quatre   
stood behind her laughing.   
"You think nearly scaring me to death is funny?" asked Dorothy.  
"Yes, I do" said Quatre.  
"Oh yeah, well take this!" screamed Dorothy as she sent a bolt of lightning at  
Quatre.  
"You're such a lovesick fool, Quatre. You should know that Relena will never   
truly love you, she's just under a spell. Besides, I really have no idea what you   
see in her. She's not really pretty, her voice stinks, and she has no brains at   
all" said Dorothy. Quatre looked at her with anger and disgust. No one dared to insult his love and live to tell about it. In a flash, Quatre had killed Dorothy with a huge flameball.  
~Flashback End~  
Quatre looked up as the throne room door opened and he saw Relena standing there in a long pink nightgown and robe. She looked like a goddess. He stared as Relenawalked up to him and sat down in his lap and kissed him. Quatre was so caught up in kissing Relena that he never even noticed Heero sneak into the room, pick up the crystal ball and smash it on the ground. As soon as Quatre heard the smash, he pulled away from Relena as if he'd been shot. Relena backed away from him and ran towards Heero.  
"Why?" gasped Quatre.  
"I told you. I could never love an unfeeling monster such as you. I only love Heero" said Relena as the couple watched Quatre sink to ground and waste   
away into a pile of dust. After a few minutes of silence, Heero looked at Relena.  
"Are you ready to go home?" asked Heero.  
"For the rest of my life" said Relena with all her heart. Heero took her hand and led her out of the castle. 


	5. Love Song Epilogue

Love Song Epilogue  
  
When Heero and Relena came back to Heero's castle, there was a whole   
celebration waiting for them. Some handmaidens came and took Relena to  
a place where she could put on some better clothes. Heero was standing with  
his father in the ballroom when he saw Relena come in. she was dressed in  
a long purple gown with black spaghetti straps and had black roses sewn   
on it. Her hair was down with 2 pieces pulled to the back of her head held   
together with a black clip. Heero walked up to her and held out his hand to  
her. She accepted it and Heero led her to the dance floor. This time there were  
no interruptions. They danced for hours. Heero and Relena seemed completely  
unaware of anything but each other. After a huge meal and more dancing, the  
couple finally snuck out to the gardens to be alone. They strolled around the  
gardens till they sat down at the edge of a fountain, only looking at each other, completely lost in one another.  
"I've never been so happy" said Relena.  
"Good, because I want you tobe happy" said Heero. They sat in companionable silence. After a few minutes of looking at the stars, Relena began humming. Heero looked at her and she looked at him.   
"Sing?" he asked. Relena kissed him and began to sing.  
  
When I think how life used to be   
Always walking in the shadows  
Then I look at what you've given me  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
I must say everyday I wake   
And realize you're at my side  
I know I'm truly blessed   
For everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
To make sure yo never go  
There are times that test you're faith  
'Til you think you might surrender   
And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say  
That my hopes were growing slender  
You walked by in the nick of time  
Looking like an answered prayer  
I know I'm truly blessed   
For everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
To make sure yo never go  
I'm blessed with love and understanding  
Blessed when I hear you call my name  
I'll do my best with faith that's never ending  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same  
Deep inside of me   
You fill me with your gentle touch   
I know I'm truly blessed   
For everything you've given me  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
To make sure yo never go  
  
A tear formed in Heero's eye as the last word came from Relena's   
mouth. He got up and kneeled in front of Relena.  
"I've wanted to ask you this since the moment I saw you. Relena, will  
you please marry me?"asked Heero as he pulled out a ring with a   
ruby heart on top.  
"Yes, forever" replied Relena. Heero placed the ring on her finger and   
kissed her. A few months later they did get married. And as always,  
they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long on finishing this story. Thanks to those who  
reviewed and encourged this story (Even though it really really REALLY   
sappy) Hopefully, I'll have a new story coming soon. By the way, I don't   
own GW or the song "Blessed".  
Heero: I thought you'd never finish it, I thought you died!  
Nekessla: Heero, if you don't shut up, I will throw you out the window of my   
house!!!!  
Heero: I like to see you try  
:everyone watches as Heero is picked up by Nekessla and thrown out an unobscure window:  
Nekessla:Don't worry, he'll live!  
Voice: Who threw this guy out the window! I think he's dead!  
Nekessla: Oh crap!  
Relena appears out of nowhere  
Relena:You killed Heero! DDDIIIEEE!!!!!  
:Everyone watches as Relena chases Nekessla around with a butcher knife and   
tearing Nekessla's house apart. Heero breaks open the door and Nekessla and Relena stop running:  
Relena: Heero! :runs up to Heero and throws her arms around him:  
Heero hugs her back as Nekessla sneaks out. Heero and Relena notice I'm gone and start chasing after me.  
Nekessla; Bye all! :continues running:  
:Relena and Heero chase after me: 


End file.
